Tic, toc, cuestión de tiempo
by PetaPhantom
Summary: Sumido en la oscuridad de lo que solía llamar hogar, a Daniel no le queda más que 1 fantasma con el cual lidiar. ¿Pero cómo lidiar con algo que es tu propia naturaleza, tu propia identidad? Sólo sigue alimentando al monstruo dentro de ti, que algún día terminará devorándote. Oneshot con motivos de Halloween. Feliz noche de brujas fuera de fechas!


Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Murmullo a la distancia que retumbaba en cada habitación. Única compañía que amagaba el solitario silencio que reinaba en la oscura casa Fenton. Daniel no hacía más que recluirse en un rincón del sofá en la misma sala, atentamente escuchando lo único que distraía sus pensamientos: Tic, toc. Tic, toc, que emanaba del viejo reloj de péndulo que decoraba la habitación, lo único que parecía estar vivo en esa casa.

"_Sólo es cuestión de tiempo"_. Pensamiento fugaz que se colaba en el breve silencio del reloj que se daba entre los 5 segundos que separan los 12 campaneos que marcaban una nueva hora. _"Sólo es cuestión de tiempo"_, martillaba en su cabeza, 12 veces, con mayor intensidad que el estruendoso _gong_ que el reloj despedía cada 5 segundos.

– ¡Sal de mi cabeza! –Reclamaba, con angustia y sufrimiento– ¡Déjame solo! ¡Déjame en paz!

Simple tortura era aquel minuto que marcaba la llegada de una nueva hora. Ni si quiera el estruendo de las campanas del reloj por toda la casa podía opacar la amarga súplica del pelinegro. Intentando luchar contra sí mismo de alguna manera; luchaba para mantener el control de sus ideas, de sus impulsos. Parecía querer arrancarse la carne de sus propios huesos. No permitiría que aquel de ojos verdes y cabello de plata volviera a tomar control, ya no más. Pero "él" insistía: _"Sólo es cuestión de tiempo"_, canturreaba desde el rincón más profundo de su mente.

¿Cómo es que lo escuchaba tan claramente? ¿Por qué se valía del silencio para cortar con el más fino escarpelo lo poco que le quedaba de cordura?

– ¡¿Por qué sigues atormentándome?! –Exclamó, más como alarido que como cuestionamiento; un bramido que bien se pudo decir que fue con el ahogo de la sangre por una daga ensartada en la garganta, grito casi gutural con el que intenta espantar su voz, con el que intentaba preservar su cordura y control.

9... 10... 11... 12... Por fin. Las campanas cesan en sus intervalos y el péndulo vuelve a reinar sobre el silencio de la casa. La voz acalla y Daniel podía volver a refugiar se en el rincón del sofá, con tan sólo el constante péndulo, de un lado a otro, que silenciaba el perforador murmullo en su cabeza.

– Ya no vuelvas, por favor... No vuelvas más... –Suplicaba en un hilo de voz luego de un instante, pues podía volver a su cordura en tanto el péndulo siguiera en movimiento, en tanto aquel tic toc continuara marcando el paso. Sólo rogaba por que no se cumpliera otra hora, que el reloj omitiera esos momentos y pasara de largo, que olvidara que debe pausar y sonar una campana entre largos silencios; sólo quería que el compás del reloj fuera incesante y constante, pues es lo único que lo mantenía bajo su control. Tic, toc.

Así era capaz de contar cada uno de los 3540 segundos que apartaban cada hora, sin considerar los 60 omitidos en las 12 campanadas que separan la partida de una vieja hora con la llegada de una nueva. Tic, toc. Tic, toc. El péndulo de un lado a otro, con su vaivén de 1 segundo cada uno, golpeando los costados de la caja del gran reloj. ¿Cuántos segundos iban? Era ya el toc número 584; significaban 1168 segundos, casi 19 minutos y medio de la presente hora, y la cuenta continuaba.

Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tic... ¿Qué pasó con el toc siguiente? ¿Por qué no marcaban más segundos? La peor pesadilla que pudo considerar: el reloj se detuvo, el péndulo quedó atascado a un costado, ya no habrían más golpes contra la caja que marcaran cada segundo. El silencio reinaba, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

Con terror se preparaba para intentar acallar esa voz entre súplicas... pero nada. El silencio continuaba. ¿Por qué ya no hablaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué tan de repente te callas? ¿Acaso ya no vas a molestar? –Preguntaba al vacío, incrédulo de que al fin lo dejara en paz. Él estaba ahí para martillar su cordura, perforar su razón. No iba a desaparecer su voz porque sí, esto debía ser otro de sus medios de tortura, él no iba a desistir–... ¡¿No que estabas aquí para atormentarme?!

"_¿Y qué crees que es lo que hago?"_ susurra en eco su voz. ¿Cómo era posible...? Esa voz en verdad le hablaba, no sólo martillaba una frase. Daniel no podía sentirse más aterrado, él estaba ahí y le hablaba directamente. ¿Cómo podía silenciarlo ahora?

"_¿Qué pasó?"_ Continuó. Ya no parecía venir de su cabeza. Él estaba ahí, en algún lugar. Ya ni si quiera podía refugiarse en su rincón del sofá. _"¿No que estabas esperando que te hablara? ¿O es que quedaste sin habla, ratoncillo?"_ Parecía regodearse en su miedo, como si su sudor frío fuera néctar de su deleite. Su voz parecía provenir de cada rincón oscuro de la sala, lo que hacía que volteara a cada punto posible intentando averiguar su procedencia.

"_Pobre de ti. ¡Te ves patético!"_ Se burlaba entre sutiles pero desgarradoras carcajadas.

– ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde te escondes? –Exclamó el azabache, sujeto a una almohada del sofá y mirando en cada dirección posible, a cada sombra presente.

"_Danny, Danny, Danny... ¿Aún crees que puedes evadirme? ¿Controlar tu mente? ¿Crees que si me encuentras serás capaz de hacerme callar?"_ Filosa voz llena de ironías era la que intentaba controlar sus risas mientras monologaba. A veces a la distancia, a veces en la cercanía. Cada palabra, cada sílaba, parecía venir de un punto distinto. _"¿Cómo crees que puedes silenciar algo que viene desde tu interior?"_

Tan claro como cristal, esa última frase bien pudo provenir desde tras el hombro de Daniel, a lo que con terror de su presencia, firme sujetando la almohada, lanza su brazo hacia donde creía que se encontraba, golpeando nada más que el respaldo del sofá. Viendo que nada había, agitado se levantó de lo que él creyó era un refugio estable. Él empezó a reír, carcajadas en el aire que en ecos golpeaban sus oídos, parecía estar en todos lados, pero por ninguno lo podía encontrar. Respiración agresiva, pulso acelerado. Por todos lados veía y por ninguno lo encontraba. Él sólo seguía riendo a carcajadas, cada vez con mayor intensidad. ¡Maldito reloj! ¿Por qué no pudo marcar otro toc? ¿Por qué se tuvo que detener? Era lo único que podía mantenerlo tranquilo.

– Todo... ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! –Gritó desesperado hacia el reloj, lanzando la almohada a la que se aferraba como única arma contra la caja del péndulo atascado.

Ese tiro no fue más que un pequeño tumbo contra el aparato, parecía no haber provocado nada significativo. Sin embargo, silencio... él se calló, no más risas, no más eco. El silencio reinaba y la calma parecía volver sin necesidad del tic toc del gran reloj. Qué dichosos debieron ser esos breves segundos, pues luego de creer que todo se hallaba en paz, un crujido lo volvió a alterar. El péndulo, que atascado se encontraba, empezó a moverse hasta caer de su lugar, golpeando con mayor estrépito el fondo de la caja de lo que hubiera imaginado. Confundido, las manecillas del reloj empezaron a girar como locas, sin sentido de tiempo, unas atrás, otras adelante, el segundero lento, el de la hora veloz. E iniciaron las campanas, aquellas que no debían sonar más que al marcar una nueva hora, manteniendo sus intervalos de 5 segundos, con estruendo y con la ironía burlesca de esa voz y su maníaca risa.

"_¿Creíste en verdad que te habías librado de mí?"_ Su voz no podía ser más martilladora. Ya no era entre campanazos, era junto con ellos. Daniel rogaba por silencio, desesperado, entre lágrimas y llanto con los que suplicaba desgarradoramente su cese. _"Pobre Danny, cree que tapándose los oídos puede dejar de oír. ¿Pero sabes qué? Es imposible. No hay forma de callar eso que viene desde ti mismo"_.

Entre vueltas y su agonía, su vista se posó directamente sobre el vidriado que permitía una clara visión hacia el mecanismo interno del reloj y su péndulo, advirtiendo con recelo que la imagen reflejada no era otra que la suya, la de Phantom.

"_Entiéndelo, niño. Nunca he dejado de ser tú. Y tú nunca podrás negar lo que en verdad eres."_ Ojos verdes llenos de odio y cinismo, cabello resplandeciente como plata. Él no era otro que la imagen de la muerte misma ante sus ojos, un error que nunca debió ser y, lo peor, Daniel era ese error. No pudo contenerlo más, no podía mantenerlo bajo control, pues ese cabello y esos ojos eran los suyos, aun cuando intentara negarlo, no era más que su propio reflejo. Pero negarlo era todo lo que le quedaba.

– ¡No es verdad! ¡Tú eres un monstruo! ¡Un error! ¡Nunca me convertiría en algo tan horripilante como tú! –Se esforzaba en negarlo, discutiendo contra su propio reflejo en la caja del reloj descontrolado, aún con las campanas, que no eran más que murmullos comparados al llanto de su voz.

"_Daniel, no puedes negar lo que ya eres." _Coninquietante calma, respondió.

– ¡No es cierto! ¡Ya cállate!

"_Ya no te resistas. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo."_

– ¡Detente, detente, DETENTE! –Se abalanzó contra el reloj, y con más fuerza de la que hubiera imaginado, de un puñetazo destrozó todo el frente de cristal del reloj. Las campanas se detuvieron al igual que las manecillas enloquecidas. El péndulo cayó al piso alfombrado, mientras que una lluvia de cristales de diversos tamaños terminaba de caer. Con su puño ensangrentado y vidrios incrustados, no sentía el dolor, sólo jadeaba por el intenso frenesí que significó toda esa energética pelea. Pero eso no era todo, él lo sabía, él estaba ahí.

Recogió uno de los trozos más grandes del vidrio destrozado, tratando de enfocar su propio reflejo en él. Su cabello volvió a negro y sus ojos azules. Todavía no podía dar claridad a sus ideas, todo aún era confuso. Ya no necesitaba de nada más que lo alterara, no podía soportarlo más.

– ¡Danny! –Una voz se asomó junto con el resplandor del día a través de la puerta. Era su hermana Jasmine, que con gran preocupación sólo pudo notar los vidrios destrozados y el puño ensangrentado de su hermano menor– Oh, no, Danny. ¿Qué pasó ahora? –Pero ni él podía articular palabra que explicara lo que ni él podía entender. Sólo estaba parado, inmóvil, con la angustia atravesada en su garganta como nudo que no resiste el llanto.

– Jazz, yo... es que no sé... es sólo que de nuevo él-

– ¿"Él"? ¿Te refieres a Phantom? –No pudo ni necesitó continuar su hermano, pues para ella quedaba claro. Pobre Daniel, pues ella, aun con todo lo que sabe, lo que ha aprendido, no era capaz de ayudar a su hermano a espantar a sus fantasmas. Lo único que podía era estar ahí, ser su apoyo para el desahogo.

Ella era la única en quien podía confiar, la única que sentía que podía entender. Quizá no podía ayudarlo, pero al menos estaba ahí, y podía ser su cable a tierra. Un fuerte y notoriamente angustiado abrazo recibió de su parte, y él no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas ante la impotencia de su situación. Aún aferrado al vidrio con su mano cortada e ignorando el dolor, devolvió el abrazo a su hermana, deseando nunca separarse de ella, lo único que le quedaba.

– Sé que es difícil, hermanito. –Siguió la pelirroja, apartando levemente a su hermano y sujetando su herida mano– Pero tienes que confiar que saldrás de esto, y lo haremos juntos. Sólo _es cuestión de tiempo_– Esas palabras no hicieron más que perforar sus oídos. Cuando levantó la mirada, no pudo ver más que esa burlona sonrisa y aquellos incandescentes ojos de verde fulgor.

– No es verdad... Tú...

– Danny, ¿qué te pasa? – Angustia viva en su voz cuando vio a su hermano alzarse con una mirada fría y desesperada.

– ¡Eres Tú, MALDITO!

– ¡Danny, no! ¡Detente, por fa-! –No alcanzó a más, pues con el vidrio que sostenía su hermano atravesó su pecho, ahogándola de dolor y sangre. Con miedo, él sólo sujetó el vidrio contra su pecho, enterrándolo cada vez más, intentando que no se le escapara. No fue hasta sentir el freno del piso que se detuvo, pues su hermana, inerte, se hallaba recostada en un charco de cristales y su propia sangre.

– ¡No! No, no, no... –Se detuvo a ver sólo al darse cuenta de su acción. En un vago esfuerzo por enmendar, retiró el filoso cristal de su pecho, apartándolo e intentando contener inútilmente la herida que le provocó– ¡No es verdad! ¡Jazz! Vamos, hermana, por favor. ¡Reacciona! Reacciona... –Y se ahogó en sus propias lágrimas al notar su ausencia. Ya no la tenía, la única que podía mantenerlo estable, con vida. Ya no le quedaba nada.

Y como si su dolor no bastara, contemplando su miseria se asoma nuevamente esa carcajada susurrante. Daniel miró a su alrededor hasta atinar a recoger el mismo vidrio que le había ensartado a su hermana, manchado de sangre. Con su antebrazo intentó limpiarlo hasta conseguir una imagen, y lo único que vio fue a sí mismo, de cabello de plata y ojos brillantes, riendo en su desdicha como el mejor espectáculo posible a su parecer.

– ¡Todo es tu culpa, maldito bastardo! –Espetó, rencoroso y devastado a la vez.

"_No me digas que sigues sin entenderlo. ¿Aún te empeñas en negarlo?"_ Le cuestionó, sin parar de reír. _"Ya no puedes, esto es lo que mejor lo demuestra y ya te lo había dicho: sólo es cuestión de tiempo"_ Declaró, abandonando el reflejo, manteniendo sus carcajadas como eco envolvente a toda la habitación, el cual gradualmente es desplazado por un tic toc que emana de un reloj fantasma.

Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tic, toc...


End file.
